No more flowers
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Renly era como el Sol para Loras, y si él era una flor...¿no conseguía que entonces él fuese mejor con su presencia? Fanfic del reto #20 "Una casa, un personaje" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


_No more flowers._

**Nota: "Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes, son todos del señor George R. R. Martin, aunque yo los cuidaría mejor...**

Loras sabía lo que la gente hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Sabía perfectamente como la gente se burlaba de su aspecto y sus maneras más afeminadas. Escuchaba sus burlas crueles, sus palabras dolientes cuando le llamaban "El Caballero de las Flores"...un apodo que no era precisamente por el blasón de su casa.

Pero a Loras no le importaba. Ellos solo eran unos idiotas envidiosos; unos hombres que solo envidiaban su forma de pelear, su habilidad en las justas, y él los hacía callar con cada victoria que conseguía contra sus rivales.

Empezó a servir a Lord Renly, y aquel encuentro fue como ver por primera vez la luz del Sol. Renly era deslumbrante, su sonrisa relucía, y sus ojos azules eran como el cielo despejado. Renly se movía, y hacia que el mundo de Loras se moviese con él, como si su centro de gravedad fuese otro.

Al principio Loras se resistía...¡Dioses, si Renly era otro hombre! Si ya hablaban de él sin motivos, no querría ni imaginar si alguien llegaba a enterarse de aquello, pero Renly era un Baratheon, y no parecía que nada le importase. Él bromeaba y se reía, intentando que Loras se relajase.

- ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que otros piensen de ti?-preguntaba, continuamente, siempre que él sentía la fría losa de la preocupación.

Renly no debía preocuparse de nada, y no podía comprenderlo... Él tenía Bastión de Tormentas, su hermano mayor era Rey de Poniente y su otro hermano era señor de Rocadragón. Él no tenía la presión de un padre y de dos hermanos mayores. Él era el tercer hijo, y necesitaba algo más que unas dulces palabras para no preocuparse...

* * *

Pero Renly siempre conseguía hacer que se relajase. Se relajó tanto que aceptó acompañarlo a Desembarco del Rey, al Torneo de la Mano, a pesar de que ambos sabían que a Loras no le gustaba nada la capital. Pero fue, y lo hizo por Renly, como todo lo que hacía Loras en los últimos tiempos.

Aceptó participar, aunque aquello fue más por su propio orgullo. Se le daban bien las justas, y quería verse a si mismo ganando.

Quería ver a Renly con un poco de orgullo por él.

Desde que habían llegado allí solo había conseguido ver a Renly flirteando con varias mujeres, y haciendo que Loras se muriese de celos. Pero Renly solo levantaba la cabeza de sus escotes para guiñar un ojo a Loras, y aquello hacía que quisiese estrangularlo.

La mañana de la justa, cuando vio delante de él a la hija de Lord Stark, se adelantó para darle una pequeña rosa roja a la chica. No le importaba realmente que ella se sonrojase, solo quería ver a Renly tan celoso como lo había estado él. Ni siquiera pensó en que tenía a la Montaña frente a él.

No lo pensó hasta que lo tuvo frente a él, con un mandoble entre sus manos y a punto de rebanarle.

Apenas una media hora más tarde, sentado en la tienda de los heridos, Renly fue a verle.

Su cara mostraba relajación, pero tenía la mandíbula tensa, y le miraba con fuego en los ojos.

- Hiciste una tontería.-dijo, simplemente.

-No era ninguna tontería. He ganado.-replicó, molesto porque no pudiese reconocerle ni siquiera eso.

Renly se sentó a su lado y le tocó la rodilla con disimulo.

- ¿Y por qué tuviste que darle todas esas flores a esas chicas?

Loras le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, aunque sonreía. Ahora sabía como se sentía él, ¿no?

* * *

-Tú serías buen rey.

Renly resopló, pero Loras lo pensaba realmente. Cuando veía a Renly sabía que él sería un rey que su pueblo amaría, no como el gordo de su hermano, o que su hermano Stannis, que tenía el encanto de una langosta.

Renly era como el Sol para Loras, y si él era una flor...¿no conseguía que entonces él fuese mejor con su presencia?

* * *

Loras le observaba con orgullo. La corona sobre su pelo negro, y un aspecto tan regio que casi le entraban ganas de llorar. Pero lo que más ganas de llorar le daba era que estuviese casándose con su hermana Margaery.

* * *

Podía aguantar que el hombre al que amaba fuese el esposo de su hermana. Pero no podía soportar lo que sabía que pasaba en su dormitorio por las noches. No le importaba que Renly le jurase y le perjurase su amor, porque él no era solo suyo. ¿No se supone que el amor significa estar con la persona a la que se quiere?

Sabía que Renly necesitaba la ayuda de su padre, y la única manera de conseguir el trono era con la ayuda de Altojardín. Él mismo se lo recordaba muy a menudo, todos los días que Renly acudía a él con dudas de lo que debería hacer... pero no implicaba que le doliese menos.

* * *

-_Loras, quédate y ayúdame a rezar._

Así lo llamaban...rezar.

Renly le había dado una capa, y le había nombrado Comandante de su guardia. Su cargo le obligaba a guardar al rey.

- Aunque no como todos piensan.-decía Renly, riendo.

"Qué equivocado estás." quería decirle Loras. Todos lo saben. Todos saben lo que yo siento, y lo que tú sientes. ¿Pero lo sabes tú mismo?

* * *

Al día siguiente se enfrentarían a Stannis y a su ejército. Loras no tenía ningún miedo; él era un caballero, un guerrero afamado, y él no perdía nunca. No, su miedo no estaba provocado por perder la batalla...sino por perder a Renly.

Él era el rey, y estaría protegido, pero también había visto a Stannis, y lo que era peor, a su sacerdotisa. "A su bruja roja" pensaba. Renly se había reído un buen rato tras la entrevista con su hermano.

- ¡Al final Stannis ha demostrado ser un hombre!- soltó una carcajada.

Loras habría querido reír con él, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese una buena idea.

_Meditad sobre vuestros pecados, Lord Renly. _Las palabras de esa mujer le resonaban en la cabeza tras largo rato... ¿Y si el pecado de amarse los conducía al desastre?

* * *

Toda la tienda estaba manchada de sangre.

Recordaba vagamente haber visto a Renly, tumbado en el suelo, con el rostro tan sereno que había pensado que estaba dormido. ¿Pero por qué dormía en el suelo?

Gritos. Gritos por todo el campamento. _¡Renly ha muerto! _¿Qué querían decir? ¡Renly no estaba muerto, estaba dormido! ¿Quién decía aquella tontería?

Llevaba la espada en la mano, mientras todos corrían y gritaban a su alrededor. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con tanto grito.

Se encontró de frente con Garlan, aunque no le reconoció al principio. Su hermano tenía una expresión en el rostro de tremendo desconcierto.

-Loras...¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Pasado? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Siguió la mirada de Garlan hasta su espada y entonces la vio, chorreando sangre por el suelo. La pechera de su armadura también estaba llena de aquel líquido oscuro y espeso.

Garlan le cogió por los hombros y le miró a los ojos.

- Hermano. ¿Renly ha muerto?

¿Qué podía responder a eso?

* * *

Estaba en la que había sido su tienda. Ya no habia sangre, todo estaba limpio. Habían colocado a Renly con su mejor ropa, con su armadura y le habían limpiado adecuadamente. La corona descansaba sobre su pecho, que permanecía estático.

Loras estaba sentado frente a él, y casi aguantaba la respiración, observando a su rey, esperando que su pecho empezase a moverse cuando tomase aire, y ver a Renly levantarse y sonreír con su habitual desparpajo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Margaery le tocó el hombro con una mano, por detrás de él.

- Loras, tenemos que irnos.

Él no la escuchó. Solo podía pensar...¿Por qué le había dicho a Renly que podía ser rey? Ahora lo tenía claro. Debería haberse quedado con él en Bastión de Tormentas. Deberían haber rechazado ir al Torneo de la Mano, y quedarse juntos en el lugar que les había llevado al uno junto al otro.

Tocó su mano, que estaba fría, y recordó la calidez que antes tenía. Recordaba abrazarle por la noche, sabiendo que solo él podía tenerlo de aquella manera. Recordaba sus besos, apasionados o suaves, pero dulces de igual manera. Recordaba sus ojos, y la sensación cálida que tenía en su pecho cuando le veía.

¿Cómo había renunciado a eso por una corona? ¿Por verle sentado en ese estúpido trozo de metal?

Aguantó las lágrimas, pero una cayó por su mejilla.

- Él habría sido el mejor rey.-dijo.

Su hermana le apretó el hombro, pero con ella no tenía que fingir lo que de verdad sentía.

Su felicidad se había esfumado, se había marchado sin darle un momento para darse cuenta.

Ahora que Renly se había ido, no quedaban más flores para Loras.


End file.
